Prince Psycho
by ShadowAshkevron
Summary: Is Rapunzel safe in her glorious tower from Prince Charming's psychotic bent?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Disney characters, or otherwise.

"Rapunzel, please let down your hair!" Yelled Prince Charming. He stood at the base of the tower.

"No! Get out of my fairy tale!" She replied. "I don't want what happened to 'Ella to happen to me, thank you very much!"

"What are you talking about? Cinderella is just fine," Charming said as he kicked a beautifully blond haired head behind him.

"How stupid do you think I am? I may have all this hair weighing down my head, but it doesn't mean that I'm stupid," she stated succinctly. She moved away from the window and pulled down the shutters.

Prince cursed and a rose wilted. That gave him a great idea. "Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back. With a big ladder!"

Inside, Rapunzel was preparing for the prince's return.

Prince waited behind a bush and watched the path in front of him. He sat there for hours until dusk approached. The silence of the forest was interrupted by singing, off-key.

_That bitch was _never _good at singing_, thought the prince.

Beast was walking along the path ahead of Belle, grumbling about the weather to himself. He reached a different colored patch of the path and fell through. A blood-curdling scream emitted from the hole. Belle stopped her incessant singing with a gasp and walked nervously to the hole. She peered down and saw stakes at the bottom.

Beast had been impaled through the head and chest, straight through. Belle let out a piercing scream of agony. She didn't notice Prince Charming sneaking behind her carrying a large bell.

"Shut the hell up you stupid bitch!" The prince yelled.

Belle turned around to face the prince, still screaming. Her eyes had very little sanity left in them.

"I said shut the hell up!" He yelled again as he swung the bell at her.

Belle persisted in her screaming as her eyes followed the arc of the bell. It came down with a thunk and she fell to the ground. The prince dragged Belle's body off the path and filled in the hole with dirt and leaves.

Belle stirred awake, feeling a throbbing pain in her temple. She also felt a pain below her waist. She sat up and saw that her clothes had been torn off. There were scratches all over her breasts and neck. Her legs were wide apart and there was a pool of blood at the vertex.

"I'm not a virgin any more," she whispered softly. "Beast is never going to wed me now!" Poor Belle couldn't handle the death of Beast, so she repressed that memory. The prince stalked out from behind a tree.

"Prince Charming, what are you doing here?" Belle asked, confused. The prince continued his pace towards her. He raised a big axe above his head and brought it down. "Please do-!" She was cut off as the axe sliced through her futilely defending hands. The axe stopped mid-way through her skull.

The prince walked off.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair," Prince Charming said.

"Back again dear prince?" She replied. "It ain't gonna happen."

"So be it!" He yelled back. He walked behind a tree and brought out a big ladder. He set it against the tower and began climbing.

Rapunzel stepped behind the window and pulled the shutters down. The prince broke through the shutters and climbed in. Luckily, Rapunzel had enough time to grab the metal rod from her bed. She hit him across the chest and he staggered towards her bed, a short distance away.

"You crazy slut!" The prince cried. He held his ribs, knowing a few of them must be broken.

She came at him with the rod again, this time he was ready. He snatched it from her hand and threw it out the window. He lunged at her and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled out his hunting knife and brought her to her neck. She reached for the knife, but he plunged it in, savagely twisting it around. She fell limp.

He dropped her on the floor and climbed back out the window, whistling while he worked.

Cinderella awoke in a terrible sweat. _It was just a dream_, she thought. _ None of it happened_. She sighed in relief. She opened her eyes and saw Prince Charming standing over her.

"Oh darling, I've had the most terrible nightmare," she said as she gasped.

Prince Charming's hands rose above her head. He was holding something.

"Darling, what have you got there?" The dying firelight from the fireplace reflected off the butcher knife in his hand. Her eyes widened in realization as he brought the knife down through her forehead. She didn't have time to scream, or even struggle.

"It's about time!" Exclaimed a voice by the door.

"Yeah! About time," exclaimed another voice behind the first.

The two ugly stepsisters cackled as they walked over to the prince. Prince Charming smiled.


End file.
